A New Gohan
by 2olluxCaptor98
Summary: After feeling unwanted by his closest friends and family Gohan leaves, for seven years. When he comes back he is the strongest warrior on earth. Super Saiyan 4 no less. How does his changed appearance and attitude affect everyone? A fanfic based on friends and family and acceptance :) Please read :0) Rated T for Language :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Unwanted**

**-One Year After Cell Games-**

I can see it in all their eyes, in the way they slowly distance themselves from me; they are scared of me. Of me! I'm not even twelve! So, I had achieved SS2, so what? My father never had this problem. Then again they were his friends, I feel left out. It seems like only Picollo comes to see me. Occasionally Vegeta too, well if you count demands to show him how to achieve SS2 a 'visit'. They are scared and I feel unwanted. Even my own father rejected me as a son. My mother's eyes are full of scorn and conflict. I feel like getting away. Going somewhere else. My heart breaks each time I see their faces, their strained smiles and their haunted eyes. The straw that breaks the donkey's back comes swiftly after my twelfth birthday.

It is a sunny afternoon, the sun shines into the window as Goten gurgles while eating his breakfast. Slowly I lift my hand to the fireplace and use a ki blast to light a fire. Goten laughs and claps. "Da!" Mom turns around to stare at Goten, tears forming in her eyes. I turn to Goten and look at him. "Dad's not here anymore Goten. Sorry." Mom spins angrily to glare at me. "And who's fault is that Gohan?" I stand still in shock. I wait for her to apologise but instead she just lowers her eyes to the floor and returns to making breakfast. I blink and race out of the door. I land in Capsule Corps backyard. looks up at me. "I take it I shouldn't make plans for your next birthday present?" I shake my head. "Go ahead son. Your spaceship is ready to fly. I'm so sorry, for everything." I nod and walk into the ship. I don't look back as I leave Earth behind.

**-2 Months Later-**

I know why my father likes this planet, Yardrat is lovely. I have nearly perfected Instant Transmission. Over the last two months I have become much more powerful, I can hold SS2 without much drain on me. It feels so natural, I can do everyday jobs in SS2! It is all thanks to her. Last month I learned how to fight blind on Planet Killat, that's where I met her. Killatians were fierce warriors but, at least some of them were kind. Next destination is Planet Scythia. She said that they can teach you to read minds on that planet. Everyday I find myself thinking less and less about earth, up here it feels free. No-one judges you on mistakes of the past and you find others like you. She gave me a new nickname the other day; Zed. I like it.

**-One year after leaving Earth-**

I learnt to read minds on Planet Scythia and I learnt how to make a ki-shield to block ki attacks on Planet Opline. This is really awesome! We travel a lot and we learn new things all the time. I rarely think of Earth now, I train too much. Everyday we train, practise our techniques and collapse out of exhaustion. It is a good life, I don't ever think I will return home. Surprisingly my tail has grown back but, damn! It is handy to have around! Now it is like I have three hands!

**-Three years after leaving Earth-**

We did it! We reached SS3! We were training on Planet Garviff when a sudden asteroid storm attacked the planet. We weren't powerful enough to protect the Garviffs, then suddenly we were! We turned SS3 at exactly the same time! It was so cool! Our Hair gets longer and our power increases a hundredfold! I have grown stronger over the years. My saiyan heritage has come to me at the oddest of times...(Puberty). And once, during a full moon on an unhabited planet we both turned into oozaru but we had full control, weird.

**-Seven years after leaving Earth-**

The ship is breaking apart. We shouldn't have powered up to our full to spar. Fuck this circuiting is shoddy. She already is working on holding this thing together while I contact the planet below us for permission to crash land. It is a really pretty planet actually, clouds shift through the blue and I can make out green landmasses and aqua oceans. It seems hauntingly familiar.

I unconsciously use my nickname while requesting landing permssion, the voice that answers seems really familiar but, I can't place a face to the voice. As we enter the atmosphere I feel several high ki's that feel almost recognisable. It almost feels like Picollo and that stuck up Prince. Oh crap, it is! I suddenly have a feeling that today, the gods hate me.

I prepare for the crash landing and she comes and sits down next to me. We both are wearing our matching black and gold gi's. Our dragon tatoos stand out against the tanned skin of our upper arms. I don't think they will recognise me, after all, I am as tall as Picollo, more muscular then even my father was and I have a more serious expression than Vegeta could ever pull off. I have changed, a lot. And of course, they definetly won't recognise her. I can already feel the Z-warriors gathering near where we are going to land. They must think I am an enemy. Well, this is going to be fun.

Everything moves in slow motion as the ground buckles underneath the Dragon G4's weight. I am thrown from my seat and she is trapped underneath a piece of ship. I can see she will be okay. I slowly get up and walk outside. I see them move into defensive stances. "Hey, cool it guys, I am no enemy!" My voice is echoes around the yard and the Z-warriors ease into a more relaxed stance. I look up and catch Picollo's eyes and he slowly walks towards me and pulls me into an awkward hug. "I thought you would never return Gohan." I flinch at the use of my old name. "Gohan?!" The loud shout from the Z-warriors and Vegeta almost breaks my ear drums. I slowly try to back out the awkward hug when a low female voice invades the yard. "Yo, Zed. Who the fuck are these guys and why is one of them near you? The fuck Zed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DBZ :(**

**I own Kisa, and all mentions of her heritage/language/planet. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Gohan swings around to see a familiar sight, a pissed off demi-Saiyan. "Kitkat, calm down. You can see that I am not hugging back." Kisa aka Kitkat, pulls a large piece of metal from her leg. Blood pours from the wound. "Good. You know that I'm not really one for mushy stuff. Leaves you open for attack, got to stay alert you know?" Gohan smirks and pulls away from Picollo. "You. Girl. Are you going to just stand there and bleed?" Kisa's eyes snap to Vegeta's annoyed face. "It is not a big wound. Why? The blood making you queasy princess?" Gohan puts a hand over his mouth and coughs hiding his laugh. Vegeta growls and jumps forward to attack her but is stopped by Picollo. He glares at Gohan. "Next time come home quicker brat." With those words he flies off, probably to his training room. "So these are the Z-Bastards. You want me to get rid of them?" Gohan sighs. "Nah, it's alright. Maybe later." Krillin looks at Gohan in shock. Both him and Kisa begin to laugh. "I...can't...haha...believe...haha...that face!" Gohan watches as Krillin walks towards him. "Krillin. You may have been my father's friend but I'm not too fond of any of the Z-warriors at the moment so, could you all please leave. Except for Picollo?" Krillin looks into Gohan's eyes then nods and gestures to the others. "Bye Gohan." And the Z-warriors take flight to return to their respective homes.

"Gohan, who is the girl?" Picollo asks as soon as the Z-warriors leave. Gohan turns to his old mentor. "I prefer Zed now Picollo." Gohan says in a quiet but affirmative voice. Kisa snorts and whacks Gohan on the side of his head. "Ha! I knew you would come to love that nickname Zed. Even after all your whineing, you love it!" Gohan grabs his head and frowns. "Ow! This is child abuse! Abuse I say!" Kisa looks down at him. "I may act like your mother but I can't seem to remember having a child at ten. In fact I would not have a rude child that does not answer his senpai's question!" Gohan looks at Picollo, who looks back with such confusion that he begins to laugh again. "This is Kisa, she is twenty-eight earth years old and is my best friend. She taught me to survive in space after she escaped her planet, Vamrion. I was her pupil first, then her friend, now we are best friends. She is half-saiyan, half-vamrin." Picollo looks at the tail thrust in front of his face. Gohan looks down at the tail too. "Kisa, you did it again. That's your tail, not your hand." Kisa looks at her tail and switches it for hand, without any embarrassment at all. Picollo takes her hand and shakes it. "It is nice to meet you Picollo. I have heard a lot about you from Gohan."

Kisa kicks the side of the destroyed ship in a fit of anger. Picollo raises an eyebrow and looks at Gohan/Zed who covers his mouth to hide a snigger at his friend's action. "Zed, don't snigger. You do know that we will have to stay here for awhile while I fix this _vriefrir _ship?!" Picollo looks at Gohan. "'Vriefrir, it's an insult in Vrir- the language of Vamrion. Lets just say, it is lucky you can't translate it, it is pretty bad." Kisa looks back at the two and smirk. "Well, I need a place to stay. What about you Zed?" Gohan smiles evilly as he catches onto his friends plan. "I do. Picollo, I'm sure you have room in your cave...?" Picollo glares at Gohan with the rejection on the tip of his tongue. Gohan turns the full force of his boyish charms at him, remembering the way they always got him what he wanted of his mentor when he was younger. Picollo sighs in defeat and nods. "Sure, I suppose." And without a word blasts off in the direction of the cave, knowing that Gohan and the woman-Kisa-will follow. Kisa looks at Gohan and nods. Gohan watches her change and knows that Picollo will probably have a heart attack when they catch up to him.

Picollo lands at the base of the cliff near his cave/home. Suddenly he hears a loud, savage howl, before he is pinned by two massive paws-with very large claws. He shouts in surprise before raising his hand to fire a ki bomb at the 10ft tall wolf. "Hey Picollo! Did we surprise you?" Picollo lowers his hand and looks up at his best friends cheeky smile. "Go-Zed, what is going on? What is this creature?" Gohan jumps of the wolf's back and the wolf backs off of Picollo. Gohan smirks at Picollo as the wolf is surrounded by a silvery-blue light and is replaced by a less than dressed Kisa. "Ha! I haven't shifted in awhile!" Picollo recovers from his shock but, forgets what he was going to say as he takes in Kisa's form. "Picollo?" Gohan sighs and looks at his friend. "Kit-kat, Picollo isn't used to you walking around in nothing. Seriously! Where did you put your clothes this time?" Kisa laughs and points to a pils of clothes on the floor where they had dropped out of her wolf-form's mouth. Gohan picks up the clothes and tosses them at Kisa. Kisa laughs again at Picollo's expression and walks behind some trees to get dressed. Gohan turns to Picollo and shakes him back to reality. "Sorry about that Picollo, she kind of forgets that some people haven't seen her like that after she shifts back." Picollo stares incredously at his friend before shaking his head and walking up to his cave.

Gohan waits for Kisa to re-emerge from the trees. "Kit-kat, if it is not too much trouble I would like to stay here for a little while. Someone mentioned that my father might be coming back for the world martial arts tournament. I want to ask why he never talked to me after he died. I mean, its not like he was training the whole time and forgot, right?" Kisa pats Gohan on the shoulder. "Sure kiddo. I can wait, I suppose." Gohan thanks her and they walk together up to Picollo's cave-home, talking all about their various adventures.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter. So sorry for slow updates trying to sort that out. See you all next time! :)**


End file.
